Unforgettable
by Rebecca987
Summary: Sam was an ordinary girl even though she was a gothic ultra recyclo vegetarian she was the average teenage girl. Here entire life changes when she meets the town hero who fights ghosts for a living. Read to watch their friendship grow and possibly turn to something more. Will Sam find out Danny Phantoms biggest secret.
1. Chapter 1

_**Aright so this is obviously a Danny Phantom fanfic. I have read a couple of really amazing ones for the last couple of days and they have inspired me to write this. I was planning on making chapters after this of people thought it was good enough. Well I'll stop rambling and get on with the story now! Enjoy and review!**_

I walked down the familiar hallways of casper high, I found Tucker mindlessly playing with his PDA. Seriously when is that thing not by his side or in his hand. I caught up with him, he didn't even acknowledge I was right next to him. I waved my hand in front of his face. He playfully punched me in the arm.

"Ow, your a jerk" I joked rolling my eyes

Tucker glanced up at me for a split second before singling his attention back on his PDA.

We walked down the hallway in silence until we reached our classroom door. We walked in and found our seats. I looked around the classroom and saw everyone was here. Paulina was gossiping about some ghost boy, whatever his name was. Our little town is infested with ghosts. It's all you here about on the news, I don't usually pay attention to that crap. To me it's old news since everyday it seems thats there's a ghost attack.

I sat down in my assigned seat, boy did I hate this class. Our teacher is an over weaight balding man, who is passionate about books. It's a little creepy and pathetic.

The late bell rang and the lecture began, I put my head on my desk and started drifting off to sleep when the door swung open, my head jolted upward at the sudden noise. My eyes drifted to a boy with baby blue eyes and sleek black hair. He looked exhausted. That was Danny Fenton, he was the kid who was always alone. I never saw him with friends and he always appeared to be tired and he had bruises and cuts on various places on his scrawny body all the time. They seemed to always disappear fast but only to be replaced by newer ones. On top of everything else he was bullied on a daily basis.

He drifted inside the classroom and roughly collapsed into his chair with a grunt. His head immediately fell to his desk. As I looked around the room I could see a lot of kids glaring at him with cruel smirks on their faces. Even Mr. Lancer was giving Danny disapproving looks.

I don't know why kids treated him so poorly, he seemed like a nice enough kid. I know he's a little different but that doesn't mean you should treat him any differently than anyone else. Thoughts of Danny swirled through my head and before I realized it the bell rang signaling lunch.

I sat at my usual lunch table where Tucker and he was already stuffing his face with a sloppy joe. I shuddered. How could he eat that, a defenseless animal died for that. I quickly looked away and focused my attention on my own lunch.

I glanced around the cafeteria and my gaze fell on Danny. He was sitting at a small table all by himself, he appeared to be asleep with his head laying on his crossed arms face down on the table. Why was he so tired all the time I wondered.

"Sam why are you staring at that Fenton kid" he said in between bites.

"I'm not" I said to defensively , when I looked up at Tucker I saw him roll his eyes.

"Whatever you say" I heard him use that annoying sing song tone of his that makes me want to punch him.

XXX

I was at my locker grabbing all my books I would be needing for homework and threw them in my backpack. I then stepped out of the school and started walking home. It was unusually quiet out and I was glancing around in all directions for something out of place. When I saw nothing I continued my walk. Nice I thought to myself, now I'm becoming paranoid.

I continued walking when all of a sudden something crashed into me from behind, it hit me do hard that I went flying to the ground. I screamed. I'm not usually the screaming type but whatever the hell that was hit me hard. I landed on my hands and knees, my right knee was scraped and was now bleeding. I turned my head around to see who it was that hit me, I gasped. It was a...a ghost.

This ghost had blood red glowing eyes and when it opened its mouth I could see razor sharp teeth. The entire ghosts shape was a green blob.

I opened my mouth to scream again when the ghosts hand began to glow a neon green glow not to different from the shade of the rest of its body.

Suddenly the ghost was lifted from where it was floating and thrown against the wall of a nearby building. looking back at the spot where the ghost was once floating only to see another one had taken its place.

There was something different about the ghost in front off me. He had these glowing green eyes and Snow White hair. His face was etched with determination and a hint of worry when he glanced down at me. He smiled at me. I just gaped at him.

I watched him stretch his hand down to me urging me to grab it, everything about him was strange. He had a friendly expression on his face that was so different from the other ghost blob. He soon realized that I wasn't going to accept his hand he turned his black to me and was now facing his ghostly opponent. His body which used to be relaxed stiffened, and his stance looked lethal. He crouched down into a fighting position just as the blob took off at an incredible speed towards me and the ghost acting as a shield in front of me.

The ghost in front of me raised his hand up in the air as it began to glow and shot the ghost with a green blast. I stared at the scene in front of me as if I were watching a movie. Only this was real. The two ghost continued to fight, the one that seemed to be on my side was winning Until the blob landed a good blow to the side of his head. His stance faltered for a spilt second before he retaliated with a good kick to the torso of the blob.

The ghost with snowy white hair continued to punch, kick and blast the other ghost until it was no longer standing. Then he grabbed what looked like a soup thermos and opened it releasing a blue vortex swallowing up the ghost blob. When the vortex disappeared back inside the thermos he then placed the cap back on.

He then relaxed a bit and loosened up his shoulders letting out a sigh. He hunched forward and suddenly looked exhausted. I also let out a sigh and then he seemed to have realized I was still sitting there on the ground watching him when he quickly spun around on his heels fat offending up until he realized it was only me. I quickly rose to my feet.

"Are you all right" he said recovering quickly walking up to me. He cocked his head to the side causing his snowy hair to fall in front of his green eyes in a cute way. Now that I was standing directly in front of him he seemed so...normal. He didn't look much older than I was, he was probably around fifteen like me. He was wearing a tight black jump suit with silver boots and gloves. He was definitely different from the blob, or any other ghost I have ever seen for that matter. His skin was a light tan color, not anything like the average ghost. He also had green eyes that were so full of life unlike many ghosts on the news with bright red eyes that seemed more empty than anything else.

Then all of a sudden I noticed the confused expression on his face, and I then realized I had been to caught up in my own thoughts to answer his question and was just standing there in complete silence for who knows how long.

"Oh...um, I'm fine" I stuttered out quickly. He looked at me amused.

"Are you sure" he said rubbing his hand behind his head and then running it through his hair.

"Yes, thanks to you" I said lamely " You saved me"

Then his cheeks turned slightly pink. I gaped at him, since when do ghosts blush I though to myself.

"Oh that was nothing" he said shyly

"what's your name" I blurted out without thinking

He looked at me surprised and raised an eyebrow. "I'm Danny, Danny Phantom " he said pointing his thumb at his chest where his logo was located.

That name sounded familiar, I know I heard it somewhere before.

Danny chuckled " I'm surprised you've never heard about me, I'm on the news all the time" he smiled cockily at me. " I'm kinda the town hero" he said in a joking tone.

Town hero, I thought to myself. He certainly was my hero tonight.

**yea , so I actually am happy with the way this turned out. If you want to see more then please review. Oh and I'm always open to new ideas so you can pm me or review any that you have regarding to this story. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, tell me what you think. Thanks for reading.**

I was walking to class, I couldn't stop thinking about Danny. He was so sweet, so different and so normal. I couldn't get over how much he was like any normal teenager . Every thing he did from the hand motions and head motions he used to the way he talked was like any other kid here in Casper high. He even looked normal, well if you ignored the white hair and glowing green eyes then yea he looked human.

I was in such a daze that I slammed right into someone.

I looked up and saw that I was staring into familiar baby blue eyes. It was Danny Fenton. He gasped when he saw me, he looked slightly panicked. I looked down at myself trying to figure out why he reacted like that. I opened my mouth to speak to him but he abruptly turned and dashed into the class room. Maybe that's why he has no friends I thought to myself, when someone tries to talk to him he runs away.

I then walked into class still thinking about Danny's strange behavior. When I sat at my desk I got out my notebook and pen I glanced around the room and noticed that Danny was staring at me intently. When he finally realized I was looking at him too he flinched and looked down at his desk. I wondered how he could even share the same first name as Danny phantom, they were complete the entire period I kept glancing back at him only to find his heavy gaze still on me every single time.

As soon as the bell rang Danny was out of his seat and out the classroom door, I followed him out trying to catch up to his fast pace.

I slowed down when Dash stepped right in front of Danny causing him to basically run right into him "Watch were your going Fenton loser" he laughed loud enough for everyone to hear. I clenched my fists when he began to shove Danny in a locker.

I couldn't stand to see this happening any longer, this had to end now. I ran over to them and yanked Dashes hand off Danny " Don't you touch him" I yelled into Dash's face. He looked taken aback but recovered quickly.

"what, are you letting your new girlfriend fight your battles for you" he taunted Danny.

I glared daggers at Dash " I am not his girlfriend" I growled "I barely even know him"

"Whatever, goth freak. You guys belong together" he turned and walked away laughing with his friends. I turned to Danny grabbing his hand and helping him out of the locker. He stared at me confused, I bet no one has ever done that before I thought to myself suddenly feeling sorry for him.

"Thanks" he paused " Why did you do that" he was completely clueless to why anyone would stand up for him.

I shrugged "It wasn't right" I said simply "No one should be treated like that"

He cocked his head to the side just like phantom did last night and ran his hand through his hair. He then smiled shyly at me.

I didn't want him to sit alone at lunch I decided to myselfUI sure Tucker wouldn't mind.

"hey do you-" I didn't even finish talking when a puff of blue smoke came out of Danny's mouth and he looked panicked for a moment before he took off down the hall. I gaped at from as he ran through the halls.

Then all of a sudden something came through the wall. It was a ghost I realized just as everyone began screaming and running around frantically. I froze in my spoDeform fear.

"Where are you ghost chlid" the ghost yelled as guns popped out from his armor.

Something flew through the halls at lightning speed and slammed into the armored ghost knocking him into a bunch if lockers crushing them. I gasped at the familiar white haired boy with the neon green eyes, Danny.

"Looking for someone, skulker" he said floating over the ghosts head with his arms folded over his chest.

"I shall destroy you ghost child" he raised his arms as guns popped up on each wrist and aimed right at Danny. Danny didn't seemed phased at all by the lethal weapons in his face.

"You always were the violent type" he shook his head disapprovingly at Skulker. Just as the guns began shooting green blast that blew up anything theymade contact with, Danny dodged each one with ease.

"Is that all you got" he teased " Wow, and you used to be one of my most challenging ghosts to defeat" he shrugged Oh well less work for me then" He smirked with amusement twinkling in his eyes.

Faster than my eyes could follow Danny's foot smashed into Skulkers face causing a horrible crunching noise.

After skulker was down, Danny suddenly scanned the room and I saw him suddenly become stiff with his green eyes going wide when they met mine. I stared at him un sure of what to do next when Danny was hit with a powerful green blast shooting him all the way to the other side of the hall. I winced at the scream he let out when his body made contact with the wall. Without even thinking I ran over to him grabbing his hand and helping him get to his feet. He groaned and held his hand to his head. He had a dazed look in his eyes as he stood there swaying. I Was next to Danny keeping him from collapsing to the floor as Skulker got up off the ground and laughed heartily at Danny's state.

"All to easy ghost child" At the sound of Skulkers voice Danny seemed to have finally snapped out of his daze grabbing me by my shoulders and pushing me behind him as his hands beame charged with his ghost energy.

Skulker seemed surprised that Danny recovered so fast. "You just don't know when to quit, do you" he said between gritted teeth.

"Quitting was never really my thing " Danny said and I could practically hear the grin in his voice. "We've fought enough times for you to realize that, and not to mention who always wins." I really wished he would stop talking because I think he was really pissing off skulker, I realized after a few more blasters popped up from his armor.

He began firing them all at once, and without a seconds hesitation Danny threw up some sort of shield. The blasts bounced off and went right back into Skulker completely knocking him into the lockers again further damaging them, his armor was sparking and smoking. Danny flew up in the air at an incredibly speed after his legs were replaced by a smoky tail. He pulled out that green thermos and twisted the cap off pointing it at Skulkers limp body. The blue vortex once again swallowed up the ghost.

He turned around and drifted over to me and once he was right in front of me he let his feet touch down on the ground. "We have got to stop meeting like this" he joked.

"Um yea...that would be nice" I said trying to stay as calm as him.

"You know when a ghost attacks your school your supposed to run away" he smirked at me with a hint of seriousness in his eyes.

I could feel my cheeks start to heat up, when the ghost attacked I wanted to run but I was too scared to move. "Yea well I'm the kind of girl who likes to get involved" I mentally kicked myself for saying that. He stared at me with a intensity that I couldn't look away from. At that moment a puff of blue smoke came out of his mouth and he looked disappointed.

"Um I really have to go" he said as he began to float.

"Wait, could you meet me at Amity park at 8:00 tonight." I blurted out like an idiot. I couldn't believe I just said that, I have been day dreaming about hanging out with him all day but I never meant to actually do it.

He studied me with confusion on his face and then nodded flashing me a smile " I'll be there" he said just as he flew off through the ceiling. I was in complete shock, what just happened.

Then the bell rang and shook me out of my daze. I studied the hallway, the battle really caused a lot of damage and I don't wTNT to be here when people start asking questions.

I ran through the halls and found Tucker

"Hey Tuck" I said casually

"Hey" he said back "I am starving" he announced rubbing his stomach with his right hand.

"Good thing it's lunch" I stated rolling my eyes

"Your in an unusually good mood today" he said just as a girl with long red hair came jogging through the halls.

"Has anyone seen Danny" she yelled out to no one in particular. No one even glanced in her direction.

I watched as she e continued to run down the hall is search if her brother.

"The fentons are crazy " Tucker whispered in my ear. He shrugged when I glared at him. "What it's true, have you seen there parents" he continued.

All through lunch Tucker was non stop talking about ghosts and u just wanted to hit him. I stopped listening to him after a while and looked around the lunch room. Danny's usual lunch table was empty. I wonder what happened to him.

**Yay it's done, just the chapter of course. I will definitely continue this. I can't wait to write about there friendship that will begin to develop. And yes I got the idea off them meeting in the park from other stories, just making that clear so I don't get any angry reviews saying something about that. Thanks for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3

**So heres the next chapter. This chapter shows Danny and Sam getting closer. Will they begin to like each other?**

I was in my room laying on my bed. Was Phantom really going to meet me at the park. I doubt it, I mean he is the town hero. What would he be doing hanging out with a girl like me. I was just the average teenage girl, besides the fact that I'm a Gothic ultra recyclo vegetarian. Okay, so I was a little different than the average teenager. I was still nothing compared to Phantom. I was staring at the ceiling for who knows how long when I looked over at the clock on my night stand.

"Oh Shit, Its 7:50" I muttered in sheer panic. I'm gonna be late.

I jumped off my bed and pulled on my combat boots on and pushed my window open. I snook out of my house on a regular basis so of course I had taken down the screen long ago. I silently slipped out of my window and quickly jogged to the street.

I finally made it to the park a few minutes later, almost completely out of breath. I practically ran the whole way here, I pulled out my phone and was relieved when it read 8:00. I was here right on time.

I walked through the park looking for Danny. I wrapped my arms around myself finally realizing how cold it was. I have never been to the park this late at night before, It was kinda creepy. The park was pretty well lit with many lamp posts, which made me feel a little more comfortable.

I eventually made it to the playground section of the park when I saw a dark figure sitting on a swing. As I got closer I recognized that slightly messy white hair. Danny.

He suddenly jerked his head in my direction and looked scared for a split second until he realized it was only me when he slowly relaxed. He had a lazy expression on his face.

I wasn't sure what to address him by. Most people called him Phantom, but then again they didn't really know him that well so why would they call him by his first name. I then plopped down on the swing next to him.

I noticed he was staring at me in my peripheral vision. I looked over at him and he smiled shyly.

We sat there in silence for a little while. I still couldn't wrap my mind around the thought that I was sitting in the park with Danny Phantom.

I had so many questions swirling through my head. I wanted to ask him so many things but I didn't want to scare him away, pressing him for information. He was so different, I wanted to know everything about him.

"So, who was that Ghost" I paused "The one that was looking for you at school" I tried to hide my eagerness.

He looked at me knowingly like he expected this. "Oh, Skulker, he's like a ghost hunter" He said running his hand through his hair with a serious expression on his face.

"Oh, so he's a ghost that hunts ghosts." I asked cryptical

He just shrugged. "I guess he likes the challenge,He always hunts powerful ghosts " He said with a hint of a smile on his face.

I guess that was a reasonable reason why. That would definitely give him a reputation among the ghosts. If he goes after powerful ghosts and he's hunting Danny, what does that mean.

" Why does he hunt you" I blurted out

He flinched and rubbed his hand behind his neck. He must do that when he's nervous I observed.

"Um...well I guess he heard about me since Im always on the news and wants to capture me since Im so well known" He stuttered looking really nervous.

"Why do you do it" I probably should stop asking him questions but the curiosity is eating me up inside.

"You mean save the town?" I watched his eyebrows scrunch up in confusion

"Yea, you don't have to do it. But you do anyway" I said not quite believing his confusion.

"I feel like I owe it to everyone, you know" He said quietly. I had to lean forwards a bit just to hear him.

_Owe the town, why the hell would he owe the town. I mean so many people still think he's plotting against us and his good deeds are just an act to gain our trust. Some people even try to hunt him for crying out loud._

"What would you possibly owe the town" I said, regretting asking it when he flinched. "Im sorry, you don't have to tell me"

He looked relieved "Any other questions" He said raising an eyebrow.

"Are there more ghosts like you" I saw him smile a little.

"Yea of course, we're not all evil you know. Just the ones that come into ou...er...your world are mostly the ones that want to destroy it or take it over. I noticed his hesitation. It sounded like her was going to say our instead of your. I guess he was so used to being here that he felt like he belonged here.

"Were do you all come from, you made it sound like your from another place" I asked slowly

"We live in the ghost zone, its like an alternate universe. We couldn't even cross into your world without the Fenton's portal" He said slowly like he had to think about each word before he said them. I thought that was strange. I guess he doesn't trust me enough, I intend to change that.

"Do you ever go back" I asked

"Not often" he said simply "Only if I need to"

"Oh, do you miss it" I was probably intruding on his privacy, but he doesn't have to answer if he doesn't want to. Its not like I'm forcing him.

"Not really" He said hesitantly.

I opened my mouth to say something else, but he me to it.

"Whats school Like" He blurted out not letting me speak.

I was taken aback by his sudden question. "its boring, and all the teachers are crazy" I smirked.

"They cant be any worse than the ghosts I fight everyday" He joked, full out grinning at me.

"Oh you have no idea"

We laughed for a while. I pulled out my phone and checked the time. I gasped, it was 11:30.

"What" Danny said with worry filling his eyes.

"Its so late" I said turning my phone in his direction

"Oh, do you want me to take you home. I can fly you there." He said running his hand through his pure white hair. That was like the hundredth time he did that tonight. I was stunned that he offered to fly me home. I wasn't sure if it was a good idea, but I never made rational choices. I nodded.

He grabbed my hand, and turned me around. I felt him step up right behind me and wrapped his hands around my waist. His chest was flat against my back, my heart fluttered.

"Are you ready" He whispered in my ear with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Yes" I breathed out as I felt us go air born.

I gasped as we went up higher. Even though we were pretty high up I felt completely safe in Phantoms iron grip. I trusted him. It was stupid to trust him so quickly but he did save the town over and over again. So whats the harm in getting a ride home from him.

We were in the air together for a while now. We were looking down on all the houses and I finally saw mine. My face fell disappointed.

"Thats my house over there" I said

"Oh" Danny said sounding a little disappointed himself.

He swooped down lower "Where should I drop you off"

I pointed to my bedroom window "In there, that way I don't wake up my parents"

He started to fly towards my window, he made no attempt to slow down. "Um, Dan-"

I was cut off as a strange tingling went through my entire body and I squeezed my eyes shut, bracing my body for the impact that would surly follow. Only it never came, and the tingling went away. I felt my feet touch the ground.

I opened my eyes. I was inside my room, and my window was still intact.

Danny stood there smirking at me.

"Did I scare you" He said obviously fighting back laughter.

I glared at him fighting the grin that would spread all the way across my face if I let it.

He turned towards my window and opened it.

"Wait, can we do the same thing tomorrow" I asked

He nodded before jumping out the window.

I was sitting on my bed. He was more like a teenager than I thought. Everything he did was so human. He acted like he belonged here, like he'd been here his entire life.

**Okay, tell me what you think of the possible couple. Do you think they like each other more than as friends. Please review.**


	4. Growing Attraction

**Heres the next chapter. Enjoy and I have to say thanks to my friend Katester514 for helping me with this chapter. I had a bad case of writers block and she helped me come up with ideas.**

My eyes were closed and I could feel the wind on my cheeks. It was a cold night but I barely noticed, it was quit refreshing actually. I smiled into the wind, letting all the scents flow through my nose. I felt Phantoms hands around my waist pull me a little bit closer, if that was even possible. It was surprising how warm he was, not at all like the ghost that attacked me. When that blob touched me it sent shivers through my spine. It was cold and gross. The thought of it ever touching me again gave me goose bumps.

My eyes flew open at the familiar beeping of my alarm clock. I sighed remembering my dream. It felt so real, like I was re-living the whole thing. Last night was amazing, what I would do to do it again.

Great I thought to myself, I'm becoming one of those girls who falls for the hero. I rolled my eyes

I walked down the stairs in a complete daze. I still couldn't stop thinking about how warm he was. He was so different.

I grabbed my spider backpack and headed for the door.

XXX

I was at my locker putting things away, Tucker walked up to me.

"What's up Sam" He said

"Um, hey Tuck. Did we have homework last nigh for Lancer" I was pretty sure we did, but I didn't do it because I was with Phantom.

"Yea we did,remember"

"I remember now, but I didn't do it last night" I said slightly nervous. I almost never miss a homework.

He looked at me suspiciously "What happened"

"Nothing" I blurted out as I grabbed Tucker's wrist and started dragging him through the hall.

We suddenly froze as a large crashing noise came from the janitors closest. I looked over to Tucker. He shrugged.

I slowly approached the door, I looked over my shoulder at Tucker who was trailing close behind. I slowly opened up the door and peered inside.

"Hello, are you- Danny" I blinked a couple of times in shock and Tucker fully swung the door open so he could see too.

Danny was sitting inside the closet surrounded by buckets and mops and brooms that all fell on top of him. He looked dazed and he was holding his hand over the side of his head. He shuddered in pain.

I crouched down in front of him and began pulling all the cleaning supplies off of him.

"Danny what happened" I said noticing the faint bruising forming under his eye

"Umm...nothing" he said sounding unsure.

"What happened, I heard this crash and...and-"

"You were randomly laying in a pile of cleaning supplies" Tucker finished for me.

Danny looked really nervous, and his baby blue eyes looked dull and tired. All of a sudden he gasped and covered his mouth with his hand. He abruptly got up and pushed past me and Tucker and took off running down the hall.

We just stared at him in total shock.

"What was that all about" I said turning to Tucker

"I told you the Fenton's were crazy" He smirked

We walked in class, I unconsciously glanced over to Danny's seat. He wasn't there. I was tapping my pencil on my desk not paying any attention to the lecture.

Why was Danny in that closet, why was he so nervous all the time, why did he- my thoughts were interrupted when the classroom door opened. Danny walked in, he was slightly hunched over, his arms hanging at his sides and his hair was even more messy than usual. When he finally made it to his desk and sat down his head slumped to his desk.

XXX

After class I walked over to Tucker.

"Hey Tuck"

"Hey"

I looked over to Danny who was quickly walking down the hallway. Tucker followed my gaze.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking" Tucker said.

I looked over to Tucker not knowing what he was thinking.

"Hey Danny" he called out

I glared at him, he shrugged.

Danny froze before turning around. He glanced around the hallway like he was going to be attacked by someone. I thought that was a little ridiculous since Dash wasn't that bad.

Tucker ran towards Danny before I could stop him.

"Hey , what happened in the janitors closet"

I wanted to hit Tucker. Did he even understand the term subtle.

I followed him and was standing side by side with Tucker in front if Danny.

Danny stood there with his baby blue eyes wide, he looked scared.

I smiled at Danny with what I hoped to be a encouraging. I didn't want Tucker to scare him off.

He rested his hand behind his head " Um, I was hiding from Dash" he looked hopeful.

Tucker looked like he bought it, I was still skeptical. I didn't know Danny very well, but I knew enough to tell he was lying. Phantom acts the same way when he's nervous about something.

"Oh, Dash really has it out for you doesn't he" Tucker looked apologetically at Danny.

Danny smiled sheepishly

"Do you want to sit with us at lunch." I asked changing the subject

"Um, sure" he said sounding uncertain.

We walked ttithe lunchroom and sat at our usual table. I sat next to Danny and Tucker sat across from us.

We sat there in silence eating our lunch. My mind drifted to Phantom. I knew he was on the news often and Danny and Tucker must have heard about him.

"What do you guys think of Danny Phantom" I blurted out breaking the silence.

Tucker raised an eyebrow and Danny stiffened.

"He's on the new a lot" Tucker said stuffing his face with a cheeseburger.

I looked at Danny " He saves the town, so I like him" he said quietly looking intently at his sandwich.

"Saves the town, more like destroys it" Tucker declared banging his gist against the table.

Danny flinched

"He destroys the town while protecting it" I said defensively.

Danny looked at me surprised. His baby blue eyes brightening.

"The Fenton's think he's protecting the town to get our trust, I'm not saying their right...it's just that all the ghosts I've ever seen were attacking us. Phantoms the only one who hasn't and who's to say he doesn't have ulterior motives." Tucker said finishing off his burger.

Danny was staring at Tucker in disbelief and hurt.

I couldn't believe Tucker. I told him not to listen to the news, it exaggerates, stretches the truth and down right lies. I clenched my fist.

He doesn't even know Phantom. He is nothing like the other ghosts, he's too human. Everything about him was normal, the way he talked, the way he moved his hands around while he spoke, and even the way he held me. He held me like I was the most important thing in the world, like he was afraid if he dropped me he would never see me again.

The bell rang signaling lunch was over.

XXX

I walked into my bedroom and layed on top of my bed. Danny Fenton seemed like a nice guy. He at least believes in Phantom unlike Tucker. Danny is pretty cute. His sleek black slightly messy hair and those baby blue eyes...what was I thinking.

I heard a slight knock on my window interrupting my thoughts. I slowly walked over to it and drew the blinds. I smiled. Danny was floating there waving at me. I opened the window and he floated in, his feet made a slight smacking noise when he landed.

I stared at his feet firmly planted to the ground, I don't believe I've ever seen a ghost actually walk on the ground before. Usually they just float about two inches above the ground. The most surprising thing about his visit was that he knocked on my window even though he could have easily phased through it.

I sat on my bed and motioned for him to do the same. He sat on the edge.

He stared at me intently with his green eyes glowing brightly.

"Did you fight any ghosts today" I asked

"Yea, there was the box ghost and Technus" He rolled his eyes "Their lower level ghosts and are just more annoying than anything else"

"So there different levels of ghosts" I asked intrigued.

"Yea, you can tell by the type of ecto energy they use. The box ghost uses the lowest ecto energy there is, which is blue. Higher level ghosts use green or pink colored ecto energy."

"So your a higher level" I said remembering that he uses green ecto energy.

"Yea, most ghosts I fight use green ecto energy like me"

"Have you fought someone using pink energy"

"Pink ecto energy is one of the highest and most powerful energies there are, and yes I have fought one ghost who uses it. His names plasmius, he is one ghost who is purely evil and completely insane. That's why I call him a fruit loop".

I chuckled, "You call him fruit loop"

He shrugged "Yea, it really pisses him off"

We laughed at that for a few moments. when the laughter died down we stared at each other in silence.

"So what happened" I said breaking it

"What happened with what" he looked confused

"How did you...become a ghost"

He stiffened and his eyes dulled " Um, it's complicated" he said rubbing his hand behind his neck.

"Oh, you don't have to tell me"

He relaxed slightly

He opened his mouth to say something but only a puff of blue smoke came out. He jumped off my bed and went through my wall. I immediately ran down the stairs and flung the front door open. I saw Phantom flying towards Skulker at an incredible speed, right before his foot made contact with Skulkers face he grabbed his foot so that Phantom was dangling mid air upside down. His hands charged up with a green ecto energy and began shooting a bunch of fiery green blast off at the mechanical ghost.

Skulker lost his grip on Phantoms foot and he fell to the ground grunting on pain. I was watching this fight horror stricken.I turned to run inside the house when a giant green vulture landed in front of me.

"We're do you think your going goth girl" It taunted

I was about to run when I saw two others land next to me, one on my left and the other on my right.

"We have other plans for you" The one on my left said

I looked up in the sky were Danny was distracted fighting Skulker. I was screwed.

I was about to scream for Danny's help when the vulture to the right flew up and dug its long dark talons into my shoulders, I yelped in pain as we flew up higher. I began screaming at the top of my lungs and began thrashing around trying to escape the ghosts grip. The three vultures laughed at my pointless struggles.

Danny snapped his head in my direction and gasped at the site of me being carried away from the horrifying green birds.

He flew in my direction, his feet turned into a tail as she flew faster and faster. He then abruptly smashed into the ground. I grimaced when he yelped in pain. I looked up and saw Skulker floating at the exact area Phantom was just thrown out of.

We were getting further and further away from Phantom, I knew he wasn't going to save me. A single tear dripped down my cheek. Why did they want me, was the last thing I thought when everything went dark.

**Ok, so this is a biiiggg cliff hanger. All credit goes to Katester514 who gave me the idea. Who do you think was the master mind behind all this. Will Danny be able to save Sam. Please review!**


	5. Crazed up Fruit Loop

**Sam meets Vlad, aka the Fruit Loop as Danny would put it. Any way this chapter Sam learns a lot. Please review.**

I woke up with a horrible head ache. I slowly opened my eyes ignoring the pain pounding in my head that had suddenly worsen with my movement.I glanced around the room and immediately sat up "Where am I" I murmured out loud.

The room was dim but there was a faint green green glow that looked like it was coming from this giant machine attached to the wall. It had metal doors that looked as if it split apart in the middle when it opened. The room contained several tables withany blueprints and creepy looking blasters and weapons. On other tables there were test tubes and beakers that were probably used in many creepy experiments.

I was confined to one small area in the giant lab. I was in a small cadge with green bars that were not solid, they appeared to be made of the same thing Phantom shoots out if his hand.

I wrapped my arms around myself and sat down in the cadge. I heard a door open and I physically stiffened. I heard someone coming down the stairs.

Another door opened and a tall man wearing a business suit walked into the lab. I was staring at him in complete shock, I was not expecting a human to be my captor. He grinned at me. It was an innocent smile, but I could could see a cold glint in his eyes that sent shivers down my spine.

He had one of those half smiles on his face, I usually find that attractive bit on him it made my skin crawl. He had long grey shiny hair that was tied behind his head in a pony tail. He was staring at me intently almost as if he was studying me. Something about him scared me even more than the three vultures that kidnapped me had inflicted.

"Hello Samantha" I stared at him utterly shocked, how the hell did he know my name. He seemed to enjoy the terror that was undoubtedly on my face.

"How did you know my name" I mentally kicked myself for how shaky my voice was.

"Why I know everything about you Sam"

I shuddered at how he called me by my nickname.

"I know everything about you, as soon as I was informed about your acquaintance with Daniel or as he's more known as Danny Phantom" He raised an eyebrow at me.

This guy was completely nuts wasn't he, I thought to myself. I looked around the lab , he must be a ghost hunter I thought noticing a poster with Phantoms face on it, it was ripped in half.

He picked up the poster "Ahh Daniel, is she still oblivious to your little secret" he sighed. I was a little creeped out when I realized he was talking to the poster. This guy was seriously disturbed.

"You poor girl, you know nothing about ghosts" He shook his head as if he felt sorry for me. "You foolishly trusted a ghost and got yourself into this mess because of your so called friendship with Daniel." He smirked with amusement as he said Daniel.

"I know enough about ghosts and I know enough about Phantom" I yelled

"Oh do you" He smirked coldly "Dear child, you know nothing" He laughed

I clenched my fists.

"I know a lot more than you, I know things that you would never dream of my dear."

I stared at him, the things I would do just to punch him once, just once.

He walked over to my cadge with a taunting smile on his lips. "Im going to let you in on a little secret" As soon as he stopped talking his face went serious as he stretched his arms out, after stretching them to the his sides balling them into fists a black ring of light appeared in the middle of him , it then split into two and moved across his entire body transforming him.

I gaped at him, what the hell. His tan skin was now a very faint pale blue color, his shiny gray hair now a deep black and pointed upwards into a v shape. He had a cruel smirk on his lips revealing his pointed teeth.

His black business suit was now white and had black boots, gloves and belt. He also had a white cape that was blood red on the inside, the collar of his cape cupped around his head making him look a lot like Dracula. He now had blood red glowing eyes and was floating above the ground like all the other ghosts I've seen. Their was a look of pure hatred on his face and no humanity shown in his completely red eyes. Did I mention he had no pupils.

He glided effortlessly over to my small cadge and stared at me waiting for my response.

"Your a ghost" I said almost in audibly.

"Not quite, my dear. I am only half a ghost." He shook his head mocking a sad expression " You see, there was a traffic accident many years ago involving that idiot Jack Fenton" He growled that last part.

I stared at him blankly, was he talking about the ghost hunter. Danny's father?

"We were working on a portal, me jack and the love of my life. One day we tested it out and it didn't work, I was too close to it when it exploded and turned me into this" he pointed to himself as he raised his voice with his last two words of his sentence.

"I have been a cross between a human and ghost ever since" He raised his arms over his head for emphasis "Halfas were never meant to exist,and I'm not not the only one! That fool created another one" He paused and continued in a much quieter tone " We do not belong among the ghosts or with the humans" He said with so much pain and sadness in his voice. "Because of what happened to me I lost the love of my life to Jack Fenton"

I gasped as it suddenly clicked, the love of his life was Maddie. Danny's mother. How does Danny Phantom fit into all this.

Before I could even finish that thought Danny Pantom came through the wall behind the insane half ghost.

"I've said it once and Ill say it again Vlad, You are one seriously crazed up Fruit Loop" He said in a Taunting tone. He glanced at me and a his eyes glowed a brighter green and he narrowed them at the halfa, now enraged.

"I am not a Fruit Loop" He said in an irritated tone as he spun around mid air to gace his opponent.

"You really have become a creepy old man" a cat suddenly scurried down the stairs" "And you really need to find a hobby" he glanced at the cat " before you become a lonely cat person, oh wait its too late for that Plasmius"

At that the Halfas hands glowed a bright pink color. "I am not lonely and I'm not crazy" he yelled as he began firing his pink ecto blasts at Phantom.

**I did my best on interpreting Vlad. So tell me what you think of him. Will Vlad reveal Phantoms secret. Review!**


	6. The Rescue

**Next CHAPTER! This is a BIG one by the way. Please review.**

Danny shot off several green ecto blasts at Vlad, but he dodged them effortlessly. Then Danny shot himself through the air at an incredible speed towards Vlad, his legs turned into a tail. Phantoms snowy white hair blew in all directions because of the wind he caused due to his fast paced flight, and his green eyes were glowing very brightly through his slitted eyes. He looked intimidating and fearless.

Vlad then turned intangible and Phantom flew right through him and he smacked into the wall and landed flat on his back.

He jumped up taking a fighting stance completely unfazed from flying into the wall face first. He scanned the room, his gaze landing on a small device with a red and green button on it. Vlad noticed were Phantoms gaze was, they locked eyes as if they were silently challenging each other right before they both took off simultaneously towards the remote.

Phantom was faster, he grabbed the remote. The second he had it in his grasp a bright pink ecto blast hit his hand causing the remote to fly across the room and him to yelp in pain and surprise.

I wasn't sure what was going on but, I was pretty sure that remote probably controlled my cadge. The way they were fighting over it gave it away.

Vlad started shooting at Phantom with pink and red ecto blasts, Phantom sped through the air towards the remote while dodging the ecto blasts at the same time. Each blast got closer and closer to hitting him, until finally a red one hit his side and knocked him to the ground.

He hit the ground with a loud grunt, Vlad then flew over to the other side if the lab and picked up the remote.

"I was expecting more of a fight from you Daniel" He laughed cruelly "That was all t-"

He was cut off when a fiery green ecto blast hit him from behind. He fell to the ground. When he turned around his confused expression morphed into rage. There stood Danny Phantom..., another one I realized when I noticed Phantom was just getting up off the ground from the other side of the lab. The second Phantom flew over to the one laying on the ground and they merged together. I stared at the scene in front of me in complete amazement.

The real Phantom grabbed the green thermos and sucked Vlad inside it in the blue vortex. I was staring in awe over that little thermos and I didn't even realize that the bars confining me inside of this cadge were gone. I stepped out cautiously and before I could take another step Phantom was next to me with his arm around my waist.

"Are you alright" He asked concern flashed across his face.

"Yea, I'm fine" I managed to say.

"Can I Take you home" He asked with a shy smile on his face as he rubbed his hand nervously on the back of his head.

"Okay" I said laughing quietly at his nervousness. My laugh came out shaky since I was still scared stiff over what had happenEd with that other cruel and pure evil ghost. That Vlad was undoubtedly insane.

He seemed to have heard me as his face turned a light pink. He then turned me around and pulled me against his chest, my heart fluttered. I felt my feet lift off the ground as the familiar tingling sensation come over me as we flew through the ceiling and into the night sky.

I remembered the dream I had a few days ago, but it was nothing compared to the real thing. Phantoms arms were around my waist and they made me tingle with heat wherever they happened to touch bare skin. This tingle was different than when he used his ghost powers, thus was completely different.

We arrived at my house too quickly, we phased through my window and his hands left my waist. I felt the heat disappear.

I stared at his glowing green eyes and I rushed forwards and wrapped my arms around him. He stiffened but soon relaxed into my embrace and once again he put his arms around me.

"Thank you,Danny" I hadn't even realized I used his first name until after I said it. I looked up into his eyes. We were so close, if I just tilted my head up just a little more...our lips would touch.

I put my hand on his shoulder and his hand slipped from my waist to my hip. He tilted his face towards mine. I felt my eyes go wide, I think he wanted to kiss me too.

I crossed the tiny distance between our lips. He reacted immediately, taking complete control. An intense heat spread over my entire body. I was pressed up against him once again, his hand was pressed into the small of my back holding me in place. I couldn't move, but I didn't mind. I never wanted this to end.

This was my first real kiss, and I couldn't find the right words to describe it.

A flash of light suddenly surrounded us, my eyes snapped open. I jumped away from Phantom, I gaped at the site in front if me. Two rings of light just disappeared from around his body, but was left behind was more shocking than the rings themselves.

Danny Fenton, the boy with no friends, who is bullied on a daily basis was standing in front of me. Phantom was no where to be seen. That's when it all clicked.

Danny Fenton was Danny Phantom.

"D...Danny" I stuttered

He backed away from me, so much pain and fear shown in his baby blue eyes.

The two rings of light appeared around him splitting in half transforming him into Phantom. He turned intangible and flew away.

"Danny wait" I screamed " Come back!"

He didn't come back, I was standing in my room lost in my own thoughts. So many emotions swirled through me, fear, pain, love, loss, confusion and so many others that I couldn't quite describe.

**Danny was caught! What will Sam do now. Will Sam be able to accept this, especially after meeting the other crazed halfa. And they finally KISSED! Review.**


	7. Coming together

**Yay next chapter! This is a big chapter for them, please review!**

This cannot be happening! Was Danny a half ghost and half human... a halfa.

Vlad mentioned he wasn't the only halfa in existence. He said that they were never meant to exist and didn't belong amongst the ghosts or the living humans. I shivered at that thought, I couldn't imagine how it must feel to not belong any where.

Danny did seem to fit in well though. He seemed perfectly normal, even when I spoke to him in his ghost form I noticed something human in him. I noticed something alive burning inside him.

If Halfa's were never meant to exist then how were they'er two of them. I knew Vlad explained it but I just could remember. It was difficult to understand his rambling speech. He was obviously disturbed.

I jumped on my bed and buried my face in my pillow, I screamed into it. How was this even possible? How was this scrawny kid who never even defends himself from high school bullies double as a ghost fighting hero, my hero?

Phantom who always seemed confident and never backed down from a fight doubles as a wimpy high school kid. Not just any high school kid, but Danny Fenton. He seemed like the average student with poor grades and crazy parents. Danny's a nice kid and all, but the last person I would have expected to be Phantoms alter ego.

I actually kissed him, we'll more than kiss. It was deeper than a kiss, I was falling for him. He was my first real kiss. My heart fluttered just thinking about what had happened just moments ago.

I was laying on my bed wondering if our kiss affected Danny as much as it affected me.

Many questions swirled around my head. Too many to focus on just one.

Why did he run away? Was he afraid I wasn't going to accept him? No, there was nothing that would make me turn my back on him.

Why did he look at me with such a pained expression mixed with fear? I wouldn't hurt him, not that I could even if I tried. He was a ghost for crying out loud.

I need to talk to him.

XXX

I walked to my locker and twisted the knob. I was so tired. I didn't sleep at all last night.

After I got my books I slammed my locker shut. As I walked down the hallway I scanned every corner in search of Danny.

I didn't see him anywhere. Would he really skip school just to avoid me? Just as I walked past the boys bathroom Danny ran out and smacked right into me.

His eyes went wide as he backed away from me.

"Danny, whats wrong" I paused "We need to talk"

He shook his head and took off down the hall. I wasn't going to let him go that easily, I ran after him. He was very fast, I struggled to keep up.

When he ran around a corner I picked up speed in fear that I lost him. Nope, I could still see him. Adrenaline pumped through my body as I ran faster and faster. I caught up to him and grabbed his wrist. He abruptly stopped and spun around in one swift motion. I on the other hand ran right into him with no grace whatsoever.

"We need to talk" I said gasping for breaths

He rubbed the back of his head nervously, his baby blue eyes staring into mine. He looked at me defeated before he slightly nodded.

I wasn't even sure what to say, I haven't thought this through.

"So your Danny Phantom" I said lamely, I mentally slapped myself.

"Yea" He said quietly and looking nervous. He was fidgeting slightly.

"How is that possible" I blurted out, I say stupid things when I'm nervous I suddenly realized.

He stared at me blankly "That I'm Phantom"

"Yes because..."

"Phantoms a crime fighting super hero and Im a pathetic loser who gets shoved into lockers" He interjected

"I wasn't going to say that"

"But its true"

I felt sorry for him, he must have had the worst opinion of himself. I don't even understand why he was bullied. He was pretty cute with his bright baby blue eyes and sleek messy black hair, that was kinda sexy in a way.

"No it's not"

He rolled his eyes. "Look don't pretend to like me, you kissed me when you though I was Phantom and Im not him. So you don't have to pretend to like me, Im not who you thought I was."

I was shocked, he thinks I only kissed him because I thought he was a hero ghost fighter. I really liked him no matter who he was. Weather he was Phantom or Danny I still liked him. They were both him, tabs that's all that matters.

Without even thinking I jumped forward pressing my lips to his. He stiffened at first and didn't respond, which made me press my lips to his harder. He slowly started to kiss me back. Soon he was smashing his lips into mine with his intensity matching mine, we moved our lips together fighting for dominance. I felt his hand grab my hips and pull me closer. I moaned as I ran my hands through his hair.

I abruptly pulled away remembering we were still in school. I glanced around the empty hallway before my gaze met Danny's.

He looked really nervous now. His cheeks were a light shade of pink.

I just smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Im not pretending" I said seriously

"I know that now" He smiled brightly

Just then a puff of blue smoke slipped out of his mouth. He narrowed his eyes.

"What is that" I asked curiously

"It's my ghost sense" He said before abruptly taking off down the hallway and ran into the boys bathroom. I saw a flash of light under the door.

The bell rang, I looked at the time. Oh shit, I basically skipped class.

**Yay...Sam talked to Danny and KISSED him! Hahahaha please review!**


	8. This Means War

I was standing in the middle of the hallway. I was staring in awe at the boys bathroom door where Danny went to transform into his alter ego Phantom. I was still trying to wrap my head around the thought of them being the same person. Danny always seemed so self-conscious while Phantom was exploding with confidence. They do look strangely alike, more people really should have noticed how closely their appearances were. Behind the glowing green eyes and under the Snow White hair and cocky grin, he's the same Danny Fenton.

I was so deep in thought I didn't even notice all the other teens spilling into the hallways heading to their next class completely oblivious to the fight that is undoubtedly going on outside.

Something shot through the wall and smashed into the lockers with a loud grunt. It was a ghost, a little over weaight and blue. He floated up in the air raising his arms above his head as he yelled "I am the box ghost...BEWARE"

Everyone paused and stared at the blue ghost that was trying to hard. Everything was quiet as we stared at the box ghost unsure of what to do. The blue ghost looked around confused. We all knew he was t much of a threat so no one moved.

"why don't you run away screaming" he asked sounding as confused as he looked.

Then Danny flew through the wall and faced the box ghost. Some kids gasped and cheered for him while others screamed and ran away. I didn't blame them for running away,he was names public enemy number one. But they just don't know him like I do.

Danny looked down at the box ghost with his arms crossed over his chest floating mid air with a bored expression on his face.

"Could we hurry this up, I have places to be" Danny said looking around the room like he would rather be doing anything else and just leaving the box ghost.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST" he yelled "TREMBLE BEFORE ME"

Danny rolled his eyes and face palmed as if he'd heard this statement one to many times.

"Meet my boxes of DOOM" he yelled raising his arms as they glowed blue. A box shot out of the teachers lounge and went straight at Danny, Danny turned intangible and the box went through him. He shook his head like that was the most pathetic attack he had ever seen, and it probably was.

"Yea, I'm trembling so bad because that box was just so terrifying" Danny said with sarcasm clearly evident in his voice.

The box ghost blinked blankly as Danny pulled out that familiar thermos.

"Noo, I refuse to be contained in that small thermos of DARKNESS" the box ghost yelled just as Danny twisted off the top of the thermos sucking the box ghost inside.

A couple of the kids cheered as Danny twisted the cap back on the thermos.

Dannys eyes scanned the hallway before they met mine, he waved excitedly to me and tilted his head towards the boys bathroom door. I smilled warmly at him and waved back. I was guessing that's were he wanted to transform. He winked before he went through the wall.

I quickly started to walk towards the bathroom door when I bumped into someone.

"Do you honestly think he was waving at you" Paulina said glaring at me

"Um...I"

She cut me off "Shut up ok, he doesn't even know you exist goth freak so just leave him alone. He's mine!" She stormed off down the hallway

"Jealous much" I yelled at her as she walked down the hall.

I scowled as I walked towards the boys bathroom door. How could Paulina be such a shallow bitch.

A moment later Danny came out of the bathroom door. He smiled at me and leaned down and gently placed his lips on mine before pulling away.

I slipped my hand in his and led him down the hall to Lancers classroom.

"The box ghost is pretty lame" I said chuckling

"Yea,he's one of the most annoying ghosts I've met" he also laughed. A few kids were staring at us as we walked past the rows of lockers. I guess it was a strange sight to see the goth freak and loner boy holding hands and kissing. I shrugged and glared at anyone who looked at us funny.

Everyone who met my glare ran away fearing for their life...good.

"How often do you fight ghosts" I asked remembering seeing him on many occasions with cuts and bruises, I've even seen him limping a couple of times.

"Pretty often" He shrugged "They all come through the portal on a regular basis"

I felt sorry for him, always fighting ghosts. "Why do you do it" I asked

He cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow at me " Didn't you ask me that before" He asked while trying to keep a serious expression which faltered as his lips twitched into a smile.

"We'll I still don't understand why you do it, why do you protect us when a lot of people believe your a threat...A danger"

"As long as some people see the good in me it makes it all worth it, and since I have these powers I might as well use them to protect innocent people". He paused "And it's my responsibility"

"And aren't your parents ghost hun-" The late bell rang and me and Danny ran to Lancers class.

XXX

Danny and I walked through the hall to my locker.

As I was putting my combination on the lock of my locker I heard a few giggles from behind me. I turned around and saw Paulina and Dash standing there.

"Haha...look it's goth freak and loner boy! Is this what it looks like when two losers date"Paulina said loudly

"Haha you guys are a perfect match...your both deserve each other" Dash added

School was just about over and I was glad because I was one second away from attacking Paulina and violently wipe that smirk off her face.

They walked away still laughing. I clenched my fist and let out a low growl

Danny put his hand on my shoulder and turned my attention to him"Do you want to come over my house" Danny said nervously.

I was a little nervous to go over Danny's house and meeting his family. "Um...sure" I smiled and grabbed his hand once again.

I turned around from my locker and saw Tucker was standing there.

He was smiling at us, so you guys are the new lovebirds" he smiled cockily as he pointed at our conjoined hands.

I blushed furiously and me and Danny simultaneously let go of each others hands.

"Why haven't you told me, I had to find out by a stupid rumor! Does friendship mean nothing to you" He said loudly

Danny laughed at his outburst, and soon we were all laughing.

After we said goodbye to tucker Danny and I walked out of the school and towards his house.

"Sooo your parents are ghost hunters right" I said remembering out earlier conversation.

"Yea they are, but they don't know I'm half ghost"

"Oh, so that's why they hunt you. They don't know that their hunting their own son"

He shook his head "Imagine if they did get me as phantom, and then I never came home as Danny" He sighed

I rubbed my hand on his arm in a comforting gesture. "I'm sure they would never hurt you"

"Why, because I'm their son! If they knew I was a ghost hybrid they wouldnt hesitate to dissect and study me."

We walked on in silence. We approached a tall house that had a large metal sign that read "Fenton Works". I glanced over at him.

I watched a smirk spread across his lips "My parents are very proud of their work,it's really embarrassing"

We walked up the steps and went inside his house. I looked around it the unfamiliar room and I saw a red headed girl sitting on the couch with her nose buried in a book.

I recognized her as Jazz, I see her at school all the time.

A woman dressed in a tight blue jumpsuit bounced into the room. "Who are you" She said looking at me.

Danny put his hands on both of my shoulders "This is my friend Sam" I glanced at him and raised my eyebrows. He called me his friend? Only his friend?

The woman who I now assumed was his mother walked closer to us. Her steps were cautious and well thought out. She was staring at me intently.

She reached out her hand and waited for me to grasp it. I did. She smiled warmly but still guarded "Im Maddie, Danny's mom" She said brightly

Just then a rather large man came into the room and beamed excitedly at us.

"Maddie, I think I figured it out" he said excitedly

Maddie basically ran over to him like an exited child before they dashed down the stairs together. Danny rolled his eyes. "I guess there working on another deadly ghost weapon"

I looked over to Danny "So I'm just your friend"

"No, but I wasn't going to tell my parents that"

Jazz looked up from her book for the first time. "Oh hey Danny, I didn't see you there" She said as she stared at me looking pretty confused before she added "Hey Sam,I wasn't expecting you to be here"

I smiled at her and just said "Hey Jazz"

Danny led me into his Kitchen where he began to raid the cabinets.

Then a loud alarm went off from down in the basement followed by two people yelling "Ghosts" Simultaneously. Danny dropped whatever it was he was holding and took off down the stairs leading to what I assumed to be the basement. I also ran down there when my curiosity got the best of me.

When I got down there I saw this giant metal machine hanging off the wall that. Was green and swirling around and around in the middle. I stared at it in amazement. The light on the top of the machine was flashing red as the siren continued to screech repeatedly.

Both Danny's parents were frantically pressing buttons and typing at an insane pace on a giant control panel.

Danny was standing behind his parents watching them intently. How was he so calm I wondered.

Then all of a sudden ghost started pouring out of the ghost portal. I screamed. There were too many to concentrate and they were going through the ceiling. I couldn't believe how many ghosts were coming out of that machine.

Danny's parents were grabbing weapons and at the same time trying to close the door to the machine. A couple of seconds later they managed to close it, they dashed up stairs with many dangerous looking weapons.

Danny had already transformed and he looked about as dumbfounded as I felt. Then Danny was hit with a pink ecto blast that shot him across the room knocking down a lab table. He shot up in mid air with both of his hands lighting up with green ectoplasm.

He was face to face with a female ghost. She was thin and delicate looking. She wore a black mini skirt that was very short and a red shirt that showed most of her stomach that was under a black leather jacket and green combat boots. Her eyes were green like Danny's and her lips were twisted into a snarl and her hair was blue with numerous green streaks running through it. Her hair practically floating over her shoulders and behind her back.

She seemed very interested in Danny.

**I hope you like thaw chapter! Sam and Danny are officially together and have made it known at school! And who is this new ghost? Tell me what you think,thanks and review!**


	9. Different

**Hey readers! Im really excited to know what you think of this chapter. Yea this story is coming really close to the end. only a few chapters left, I think**

I was leaning against one of the lab tables trying to catch my breath and relax enough to slow my pounding heart. I was terrified. Where had those ghosts come from? Why did that girl stay instead of running off like the other ghosts? Was this some kind of ghost invasion?

Danny floated in front of the ghost girl, he kept his distance though and his body was in a position that would make it easy to make a quick attack if necessary.

The ghost girl stared at Danny with a lot if interest evident on her face.

"Who are you" Danny asked trying to contain his curiosity, but it was there in his voice

"Im Electra" She said proudly

"Why can't you all stay in the ghost zone" Danny said pointing to the portal.

"Why don't you" She shot back "You're a ghost...er, half a ghost"

"How do you know that" Danny said dumbfounded?

"You don't live in the ghost zone because your human half" She scrunched her eyebrows in disgust "You can fit right in here! Well, I got news for you...You do not belong anywhere...not after fighting your own kind defending worthless human lives. Your one of the most hated ghosts in the ghost zone"

Danny narrowed his eyes at her. She smirked in response.

"I have to be going now,things to do and places to be. You know how that goes right?"She said nonchalantly as she floated up towards the ceiling.

Danny flew in front of her blocking her way "you're going back to the ghost zone"

She raised an eyebrow and cocked her head to the side as her eyes flashed red for a split second.

Danny gasped and I just stared at her blankly. I didn't know ghosts eyes changed color. Danny's never did...except for on his different forms but other than that they didn't change.

"Oh I don't think so little Halfa" She said as. She darted forward shooting pink ecto blasts at him, Danny simultaneously fired green blasts at her. The two beams collided together sending sparks through the room. The pink and the green beams pushed against each other. The pink beam was stronger since it began pushing the green one back. Danny was grunting trying to push all his power into his beam. A few beads of sweat formed on his forehead.

The girl put even more power behind her beam and completely destroyed the weaker green beam and sent Danny into a nearby lab table knocking over a few beakers and a blaster. Danny grabbed hold of it and pointed it at Electra with his finger on the trigger.

Her eyes then completely turned into a bright baby blue color and didn't turn back to green like before.

While Danny was distracted Electra flew down at an incredible speed towards Danny not giving him time to react. She tackled him onto the ground and kicked the blaster across the room into the wall.

She then turned intangible and went through the wall. Danny jumped off the ground and was about to chase after her when his eye met mine. He drifted towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I then noticed how exhausted he was.

He transformed and then groaned."That's just great" He said "Im out of power"

I helped him up the stairs and then he collapsed onto the couch. I sat down on the edge and I stared at him running my fingers through his soft black hair.

"She was different" he murmured quietly "Im a ghost hybrid saying this so that's not a good thing"

I kept thinking about all those ghosts that came out of that portal, I wonder if Electra had something to do with that.

I grabbed Danny's hand, he smiled and closed his eyes that began to look heavy. I waited there a few moments until I was sure he was asleep.I quietly got up and walked over to the window and peaked out.

I felt my eyes go wide with shock and horror. I saw ghosts everywhere...there were too many to count and I was lost trying.

I looked over my shoulder at Danny who was still sound asleep, he looked a lot younger than he was with his hair messily covering part of his eyes and his lips in a slight pout.

I bit my lip, he really needed his sleep after all the power he used against Electra but we needed him and we needed him now. I looked out the window again. The ghosts were attacking people and chasing them. Some ghosts even scooped up people and carried them off. I stared in horror.

I grabbed my cell phone out of my pocket and quickly called Tucker. I needed to make sure he was all right.

"Sam, are you all right" Tucker screeched into the phone.

"Im at Danny's house" I said masking my panic.

"Your at the Fenton's house" he questioned "what's it like, are there ghosts being torchered?"

I sighed "You have got to stop playing those video games and watching monster movies"

"Wheres Danny?" I turned around and saw Danny was still sleeping, he had his right arm over his eyes. He looked adorable.

"He's sleeping on the couch" I said knowing he'd think that was crazy he was sleeping while we were under attack.

"Why the hell is he asleep" Tucker yelled

"He was tired" I said, I wasn't really lying. He really was tired but from fighting that ghost.

"You need to wake him up now!"

I walked over to Danny, I knew Tucker was right. Now was not the time for sleeping. I grabbed his shoulders and lightly shook him. He began to stir and he slowly opened his eyes. He stet etched his arms over his head.

"Hey Sam" He said huskily as his eyes drifted to the phone I was holding to my head "Who are you talking to"

"Its Tucker" I paused "you need to look outside" I said quietly hiding how fearful I was feeling.

He noticed my urgency and stood up and walked over to the window and looked. I watched him stiffen.

I quickly walked over to him and threw my arms around him. He shrugged me off.

I gripped the phone tighter as I said"Ive got to go okay, just stay inside". Then I hung up and shoved the phone into my pocket

"I have to go" He said quietly as he still stared outside horror stricken. He took a step back from the window as a ring of light appeared around his waist and split into two going in opposite directions across his body transforming him. I couldn't believe he was going to go out there. There were just too many ghosts for him to handle alone.

"Don't move" I said quickly as I ran down to the lab. I wasn't going to let him fight alone. Yea I was just a regular human girl but that doesn't mean I can't still fight. Once I was down there I didn't know what to grab. I quickly ran through the lab looking at all the different weapons.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I spun around on my heel to face whoever was touching me. It was Danny.

"You're not going out there" He said with finality in his voice. He grabbed my hand and led me to the control panel. "I want you to press this button right here when I leave, it will activate the Anti-Creep Mode on the house which will help keep ghosts out and keep you safe"

Before I could answer he gently placed his lips on mine and he went intangible and flew through the wall. I did what he asked and pressed the button. That didn't mean I planned on staying, just that I would protect the house while I left. Then a moment later a robotic voice said "_Fenton Works Anti-Creep Mode_ activated!" I smiled, maybe the Fenton's where a little crazy.

I continued my search through the lab. I had no idea what any of the weapons I looked at did, but I grabbed them anyway. Thankfully each weapon had its name engraved on it.

I picked up various weapons like the Ecto lipstick blaster, Fenton Grappler,Jack-o-nine Tails, Fenton wrist ray, booo-merange,and the Spector deflector.

I stuffed the weapons into my spider backpack. I wrapped the Spector Deflector around my waist and put the Fenton wrist ray on my wrist. I was ready to go, sort of.

I ran out the front door and bolted down the sidewalk.

**Ok, yea I know this story took a crazy turn with this ghost invasion thing. Anyway I forgot to mention in the last chapter that the alarm that went off was the "Ecto-Exodus Alarm" that goes off when theres about to be a massive ghost invasion. Im sure a lot of you knew that already but I still felt the need to announce it anyway. I hope you all like Electra even though she's a little on the crazy side and VERY DIFFERENT.**


	10. Gone

**Hey,**** heres the chapter! Its a pretty interesting chapter. You get to learn a little bit more about Electra! **

I was fully armed with the ghost weapons, I ran up the stairs of the lab and burst through the front door. I ran down the sidewalk and followed the direction the ghosts were carting away numerous people. I didn't know what I was doing, or where Danny was. As I continued running I realized how stupid it was for me to be out here with no plan whatsoever.

I had no idea how to use any of the Fentons weapons. I looked down at the wrist ray. How does this stupid thing work. I quickly ducked behind a tree and studied the small device on my wrist. I twisted my wrist to get a different angle on the weapon. I found a small switch, I flipped it to '_on'. _I found a small button just above the switch and I pressed it. Then all of a sudden the device started glowing green on the tip and shot out a green echo beam. "Cool" I said excitedly "Its like an accessory...of pain" I smirked at my discovery on how to work the deadly weapon.

I then jumped out from behind the tree and ran down towards main street. That seemed to be the direction the ghosts were carrying the people in. I wonder why they are rounding up all these people.

I continued to run until I ran into something, I stumbled back and fell over landing flat on my ass. I looked up and there was a ghost standing there. He had green flames for hair and deadly red eyes. "Where do you think your going" He growled out.

He reached down towards me, I scooted back trying to avoid his sickly green hands from touching me. He smirked. I suddenly remembered about my ray gun and raised my arm and pressed the button to shoot a green ecto beam into the ghosts face. When it hit him he flew back from the impact, I didn't hesitate and I ran like hell.

I was panting deeply by the time I reached town. People were all gathered together in front of the mayors office building and the podium was set up like someone was about to give a speech. People were screaming and running around in circles, they couldn't go anywhere because the ghosts were in a circle around the large group of people keeping them clustered together.

I kept my distance and ducked behind a bush. I glanced around the area. There were ghosts everywhere, they were all different. Some ghosts were scarier than others.

I didn't know who that Electra girl was, but I had a feeling she was behind all this. The way she stayed behind instead of flying off like all the other ghosts, and her interest in Danny. The girl was almost as crazy as Vlad...almost.

I felt something grab my shoulders, but were instantly pulled away as the spector deflector began to glow green, I instinctively grabbed the wrist ray and turned around with a speed that surprised me. I was face to face with Danny who was rubbing the palms of his hands together, I sighed relieved.

"What are you doing here" He questioned with a stony expression. He crossed his arms over his chest, he did that a lot, I noticed. He did it subconsciously when he tried to make himself look more intimidating. "And why do you have the Spector deflector" He glanced at my wrist "And the Wrist ray"

"Did you really expect me to stay in that damn house" I said mirroring his stance. "And whats wrong with me borrowing your families weapons"

"Are you okay" I added as I saw that the palm of his gloves were slightly burned.

"Yea, its just that when you're wearing the Spector Deflector ghost can't touch you or else we get zapped" He said

"Oh" I said "Sorry" I added a second later

"You should have stayed at the house, its safe there" He said sternly "With the Anti-Creep mode on no ghost can enter the house without being attacked by various weapons"

"I never do the safe thing" I shot back defiantly

He rolled his eyes "You need to go back" He said reaching out to grab me, but he abruptly pulled his arms back down to his side. Briefly I wondered why he didn't touch me until I remembered he couldn't without getting shocked.

"I guess your stuck with me since I'm not going back willingly and you can't touch me" I'll admit that was immature, but I meant it. Nothing was making me go back.

He started to walk away from me, I quickly walked over to his side. Then he stopped abruptly and stared above us with his eyes wide. I slowly looked up to see what had caught his attention. Electra and...Vlad were floating a couple of feet above us talking to each other.

Danny grabbed my wrist and ducked in another bush with me. I winced knowing he grabbed me knowing its affects on him.

I was about to say something when he lifted his finger to his lips. We both averted our attention to the two ghosts floating above us.

"Sweety, please come back with me" Vlad cooed

Electra looked disgusted "Why should I" She demanded

"Because you're not strong enough for this, your too unstable" He paused looking sincerely worried about her, but something about it looked fake"I can fix you if you would just come with me to my lab"

"You don't want to fix me" She yelled "Im nothing but a mistake to you" Her hands started glowing purple

I glanced over at Danny who was watching the ghosts intently.

"Of course I want to help you, you're my daughter"

"Don't call me that" She snarled.

Danny was gaping at them now. I had no idea what was going on but whatever it was, it was really upsetting Danny.

"But thats what you are"

"Im just one of your experiments gone wrong...A mistake" She raised her voice at the end

Vlad floated closer to her "I can-" Electra cut him off

"Shut up" She yelled as her eyes flashed a blood red "Stay away from me" She shot purple and pink rays at him. He reacted instantaneously throwing up a pink reflector shield in front of him blocking the purple beam and sending it shooting towards me and Danny. I screamed and fell through the bush, Danny followed me out and threw a green ecto shield in front of us.

I looked up and saw Vlad's surprised expression turn into a cocky smirk. "Spying on me Daniel" He paused "Look at how the tables have turned" He smirked and I wondered what the hidden meaning behind his words were.

Danny clenched his fist at the nut cases comment and he narrowed his eyes into slits.

"Im nothing like you" He said defiantly "Im not a crazy fruit loop"

Again with the fruit loop thing, why does he call him that. I guess he thinks Vlad's as nuts as I do.

Danny shot up in the air and began shooting ecto blasts at Vlad. Vlad avoided them skillfully. Electra floated backwards a little watching the fight with interest. She glanced down at me before turning her attention back to the fight.

Vlad was cradling a pink ecto blast in his hand that was flat, it appeared to have electric currents passing through it. Then all of a sudden he sent it hurdling towards Danny. Danny was too slow and it hit him throwing him back into a tree. He collapsed on the ground hunched over. Vlad swooped down and repeatedly threw pink and purple beams at him. Danny blocked a couple with a shield but he was growing weaker and weaker.

I reached into my spider backpack. I grabbed the Fenton Grappler and aimed it at Vlad. I pressed a button that looked like the fire button. A net went hurdling towards Vlad, but he saw it coming and ducked. The net continued to fly and was heading towards Electra. She too saw it coming and a green vortex formed in her hand that she sent forwards blowing away the net.

I have never seen a power like that before, Danny stared at her looking surprised. Danny was up in the air again, he looked like he was struggling just to hover a few feet off the ground.

Vlad swooped down towards me, Danny followed close behind him without hesitation. Vlad stopped inches in front of me and grabbed the Grappler out of my hands "Give that back" I hissed.

Vlad spun around and released the net on Danny and threw him on the ground after he was cought inside of the net. Electra then flew forward and grabbed the grappler out of Vlad's hand smirking. She lifted Danny off the ground still inside of the net and took off with him.

I cried out. No, No, NO this can't be happening. "Danny" I screeched, but it was too late. He was gone.

Vlad stared off into the distance dumbfounded at what had just happened. He looked over at me with his eyebrows raised and blood red eyes wide. He abruptly turned and flew off in the direction Electra went.

**So tell me what you think. Electra is Vlad's daughter? How messed up is that hahaha! Electra kidnapped Danny, but why does she want him? Please review!**


	11. Guilt

**Okay so not much happens in this chapter. Its kinda a filler, but don't worry it gets better. Oh and I really want to thank all of my reviewers and followers for supporting me! Keep reviewing, it keeps me motivated! Haha.**

I stood there alone. I felt my eyes start to sting threatening to let tears slip out. I sniffled. Danny was gone, now what. Without him...we're doomed.

I stared up into the sky. I was overcome with guilt, it was all my fault that Danny has been kidnaped. If I hadn't interfered and brought out the grappler they wouldnt have been able to trap him, he would still be here next to me if I had just stayed back and let him handle it. I was just trying to help, I couldn't just let him stand there alone as he was growing weaker and weaker.

The tears were spilling down my cheeks now and my shoulders shook violently with every sob. I let myself collapse to the ground behind a bush. I pulled myself into a fetal position and wrapped my arms against my knees.

I didn't know what to do. Danny was our only hope and if he can't save us from this psychotic ghost girl, than who will.

I didn't know how long I laid there lost in my own thoughts but it must have been a while since the sun was setting. I was interrupted by my thoughts when I heard an ear piercing scream. I abruptly jumped off the ground and looked at the large gathering of people still being surrounded by a barricade of ghosts. I felt my eyes go wide as I saw Electra standing at the podium. No body even glanced in her direction, she tapped on the mic gently. She glanced around at all the people who were running around in circles, most of their attention seemed to be on the ghosts surroundingthem which apparently appeared to be the bigger threat,boy were they wrong. Her eyes turned a dark red and she gripped the microphone with both of her hands "Shut up you stupid fools" She yelled loudly in her high pitched voice that was now amplified by the mic.

Everyone froze and looked at her. She smirked at the attention. I glanced around and I stiffened when I saw two ghosts holding large cameras. It suddenly all clicked, she brought all these people here to listen to her speech live while she broadcasted the whole thing. Who knew how many people were going to watch this, or be forced to watch. It could be the whole state,country...or the entire world.

I ducked lower in the bushes suddenly becoming frightened, I couldn't let the ghosts see me or I would end up trapped with all the other people.

"Now that I have you attention" She said sweetly "I am dictating myself ruler over your world"

There were many shocked gasps from the cluster of people, that only seemed to make her smirk deepen as her eyes turned back to the glowing green.

"Oh,non of that" She scolded "How would you feel if you lived in the ghost zone, there is no order, no ruler. Its nothing like what you have here. The ghost zone is nothing but an empty void...complete nothingness and empty space and we want more than that, WE DESERVE MORE THAN THAT" She yelled that last part while raising her hands over her head. Many of the ghosts cheered in agreement.

When they quieted down she continued "Why do you think your precious Danny Phantom stays here, he doesn't want to live in that hell hole we are forced to live in" She paused and shook her head " And don't you get your hope up about him coming to save the day" She smirked evilly as her eyes turned purple "He's not really in the position to come to your rescue at the moment" She snapped her fingers and a small cadge was thrown on the stage behind her. It was no ordinary cadge, it was a ghostly green colors and the bars confining, Danny in his ghost form, inside were made of ectoplasm.

Everyone gasped and froze at the sight of their hero who was now helpless and vulnerable. Danny's head was hanging low in shame, he wouldn't raise his head to look back at the people staring at him. A pang of guilt traveled through my entire body once again.

I had to get him out of there, There is no way in hell I'm going to let that lunatic hurt him. I...I love him.

I threw my spider backpack in front of me and I kneeled in front of it, I quietly opened it up. I pulled out the various weapons I collected from the Fenton's lab. This wasn't enough,I realized sadly. I couldn't take on a ghost army with these,especially not on my own. I just need to get back to the lab.

I stared at Danny who was slouched over in the cadge, he looked like he was giving up...like he failed. Seeing him look like that brought tears to my eyes.

I looked over to the people who were now freaking out. They seemed to be even more panicked than they were ten minutes ago...it's as if they lost hope too.

I wasn't giving up though. I wasn't giving up on Danny. I have to get him out but, I can't do this alone.

I'm the only one that can do this, I'm the only one who knows his secret, and not only that but I do have access to his parents lab.

I stiffened as I though about Tucker. Where was he? Is he okay? Did he hide like I told him too? I looked at the crowed once more and scanned the area. I didn't see that familiar red barre anywhere. I sighed with relief.

If he's not here then he must be at his house. I quickly jumped up ditching my spot behind the bush. I ran down the street away from Electra. She was still talking,probably ranting about why she's doing this. I didn't want to here it.

I then reluctantly looked back without slowing down my pace and I looked right into Danny's eyes. He gave me a weak smile as he urged me on with his hand to keep going.

A single tear slipped down my cheek. He wanted me to leave him. I am or at least he thinks I am, he doesn't know I plan on coming back.

I ran down the sidewalk towards Tuckers house. I had to make sure he was ok, and maybe he could help me save Danny. I suddenly stopped, I can't tell Tucker about Danny being Phantom. It's not my secret to tell and if Danny wanted Tucker to know he would have told him by now. I just hope he will help me to save Danny.

I then jolted myself out of my own thoughts and continued my run to Tuckers.

When I finally reached his house I was panting deeply,but that didn't stop me from almost taking down his front door. I barged in. I went up to Tuckers room and threw open his closet door. That was his favorite hiding place when we were young. He hasn't changed much.

"Sam" he croaked out. He jumped out of the closet and hugged me.

I hugged him back completely overjoyed that he was safe.

"How did you get here" He asked "And whats that on your wrist" He paused "And what the hell is that" He pointed to the Spector Deflector and the wrist ray.

"I ran here from main street" I told him "This ghost girl is basically calling herself our dictator"

Tucker gaped at me

"And I sto...er, borrowed these from the Fenton lab"

"You went into the Fenton lab" He said looking at me like I was crazy

"Yea, Danny wanted to hang out at his house"

Tucker raised an eyebrow "He wanted you to meet his parents" He wiggled his eyebrows "Lovebirds"

I punched him in the arm playfully "Shut up Tucker, Im trying to be serious" I paused "I need your help"

"With what" He asked

"I need your help saving Phantom"

Tucker's jaw hit the floor "What are you talking about"

"That ghost girl kidnapped him"

"Ghostnapped" Tucker corrected

I rolled my eyes "Will you just help me"

"Why are you going to help him anyway" he asked

"Phantom saved me once" I paused and bit my lip "I need to return the favor, and without him the world is doomed"

Tucker stared at the ground a minute before looking up "What do you have in mind" he paused "Do you even have a plan"

"Yes...No...not really" I said quietly

"How can you expect to save him without a plan"

"Well I figured we would come up with something back at the Fenton lab, we need to get better weapons"

Tuckers pressed his lips into a straight line. "Im not going in there"

"Oh yes you are" I said grabbing his wrist and pulling him out of his room and practically dragged him down the stairs. Once we got outside I started to run, I never let go of Tuckers wrist.

**Alright, so Sam and Tucker are going to work together to save Danny. How long will Sam be able to keep Danny's secret...a secret? What do you guys think will happen next? Please review!**


	12. Danger

**lHello readers! This chapters got a lot of action in it, so enjoy. Tell me what you think. **

I dragged Tucker up to Danny's front door and I swung it open. I shoved Tucker inside and quickly shut the door. I walked into the Fenton's lab, Tucker followed me down.

"Sam, are you sure we should be doing this" Tucker asked nervously

"How else are we going to get Danny back" I snapped

"I thought you already took some of their weapons"

"I did, but their not enough"

"What else do you need"

"I have no idea" I said shaking my head

I slowly walked around the lab inspecting every weapon. There were so many. I finally picked up one blaster called the "Fenton Bazooka" this looks promising.

I heard a door slam shut and I immediately turned around. I didn't see tucker anywhere.

"Hey Tuck, where are you" I called out

I was answered by the sound of a car horn, I turned towards the noise. I saw Tucker sitting in the front seat of a strange looking truck. I stared at him dumbfounded, I slowly approached the truck and walked over to the drivers side and knocked on the window. Tucker rolled it down "How about we take this, its awesome" He said staring at all the buttons on the inside.

I bit my lip, This is not a good idea. "Tuck,we don't even have our licenses"

"Who cares, Theres a ghost trying to take over the world. Do you really think they care about us having a licenses or not?"

"I guess not" I said skeptically

"Why do you care so much about Phantom" Tucker asked mischievously

"We went over this already" I paused "And if we don't do it then who will"

"Are you sure its not because your in love with him" He paused with realization on his face "You're cheating on that Fenton kid with Phantom aren't you"

"No way" I said quickly. I felt my face get hot.

Tucker raised an eyebrow suspiciously

"I mean I would never do that to Danny" I paused "I love him" I froze, I have never said those words out loud before and I really wished I was saying them to his face instead of to Tucker. I looked up to see Tuckers stunned expression.

"You...L...love him" Tucker stuttered

I looked at the ground

"You do don't you" Tucker said quietly

I looked up to face him and nodded

"Wow" He suddenly looked concerned "Where is Danny anyway"

Oh shit, I forgot about making a cover story for Danny "Um...he was captured" I said, I hated lying to my best friend, but technically I'm not lying I reminded myself. He really was captured, just not like Tucker probably thinks.

"Oh man" Tucker said breathlessly, he looked crushed

I gave Tucker a reassuring hug "Its okay, well save him" I cooed into his ear

Tucker let go of me and looked around the lab. "I really think we should take the truck" He said while looking at the various weapons sitting on the lab tables.

"I guess we could" I said

"Isn't this that thermos Phantom always uses during fights" Tucker said holding up a familiar green thermos.

"Yea,thats it" I said running up to him and grabbing the thermos. Danny had never let me touch this before.

"I think well be needing this" Tucker said tucking the thermos under his arm.

I glanced around the lab one more time when something on one of the tables bought my eye, I quickly walked over it. It was a pretty good sized blaster. "I think we should take this too" I said turning to Tucker

"What is it"

"Um...Its called the Fenton Foamer" I said reading the label

"Sounds promising" He paused "Have you noticed that every one of their inventions has the name Fenton in it"

I laughed "I noticed"

Tucker started loading the two blasters and thermos into the truck and then got in himself. I hesitated before I slid in next to him.

"I have a bad feeling about this" I murmured loud enough for Tucker to hear.

"Relax, I got this" He said as he started the engine. He stepped on the gas pedal and we went flying in reverse. We crashed into the wall leaving a giant hole in it.

"I told you I got this" Tucker said weakly looking back at the hole he created with the R.V.

"I knew this was a bad idea" I said gripping the edge of my seat.

Tucker then reversed again and we made it completely out of the lab. I looked back at the hole. "If the Fenton's ask about that...It was Electra" I joked trying to lighten the mood. I clutched my spider backpack closer to me.

I had to admit, Tucker wasn't that bad at driving...if you ignored the incident where he backed the truck into the wall and the various times he swerved onto the other lane with cars going the opposite direction as us.

We drove for the next few minuted until we saw Electra floating in the air on her stomach with her hands balled up into fists under her chin. The position baffled me, it was so normal looking,besides the fact that she was floating.

I then noticed she was talking to a few other ghosts, and these when I noticed Dannys cadge on the ground just below them. He was sitting with his knees up against his chest with his arms encircling them as his head was lifelessly sitting on his knees, he was slightly slouched over. I just wanted to run over to him and hug him.

The R.V then abruptly shook, I looked over at Tucker griping the arm rest as my knuckles turned white.

"Relax, I just hit the curb"

I glanced out the window and realized Tucker had pulled over.

"What do we do now" I questioned "We can't just go out there and attack her"

"I thought you had a plan"

I face palmed. How could I come here and not have a plan first, especially with Tucker. He never thinks anything through.

I glanced out the window at the Electra again and I noticed she had drifted to the ground and was standing in front of Danny with a strange looking device in her hands. It was a small futuristic looking device with two thin cylinders on top that looked like they were flowing green electric currents back and forth to each other. Danny looked frightened by the device, like he had seen it before and might know what it does.

"I stole this from my so called father" She paused cryptically "Im sure your familiar with the Plasmius Maximus"

Danny visibly stiffened as he stared at the weapon with fear clearly etched onto his face. Electra smirked at his expression and the fear she caused him.

The ghosts brought over the cameras, I was shocked. Was she really going to broadcast this?

Electra reached out her hand with the device in her hand, she was about to hit Danny with it.

I jumped out of the R.V. I pointed the wrist ray out there "Dont touch him" I screamed as I shot a ecto beam at Electra. It hit her back and sent her flying forward. She hit the ground hard, she looked at me and narrowed her eyes.

Danny looked at me, his eyes were wide. I could have sworn they brightened as he gazed at me. I heard the R.V door open and shut from behind me, Tucker was now standing by my side. He was holding the Fenton Bazooka in his hand, his finger was on the trigger. Danny stared at Tucker with his mouth open slightly, obviously he wasn't expecting that.

Electra then flew forwards at an incredible speed, I screeched when she was hit in the side with a pink blast. I turned in the direction og= the blast came from. I stiffened, it was Vlad.

He flew forwards and floated above where Electra was lying on the ground. She shot him a look of disgust. "what do you think your doing" He said grabbing the plasmas Maximus out of her hand.

"I was getting my revenge" She yelled

"Oh get over yourself" Vlad said studying the small device, he looked over to Danny. His expression softened and he looked affectionate towards Danny. Danny stared at Vlad with a look of confusion on his face.

"If anyones going to expose his secret, it would be me and done on my terms." He said glaring at Electra.

I wondered why Electra wanted revenge on Danny, and why did Vlad almost look at him affectionately. The thing that bothered me the most was that small weapon, what did it do and why did Danny fear it so much. I was defiently missing something.

"Just leave me alone" Electra yelled as she began violently thrashing at Vlad. He shot her with a blue echo blast in the stomach knocking her to the ground. I have never seen him shoot off a blue beam before, I have only ever seen the box ghost use blue

"Dear child, why must you be so stubborn" Vlad asked in his overly friendly voice that annoyed me, it wasn't sincere.

"Dont pretend to care about me, we both know who you really want" Electra said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why won't you just let me take you to my lab" Vlad abruptly said sounding very annoyed

"I hate you" Electra screamed

Vlad scoffed "Shut up"

I didn't know what came over me but I suddenly got the thermos from the R.V and ran towards Danny. I jumped forwards and landed on my knees in front of his cadge. "Danny" I said breathlessly.

"What are you doing" He asked

"I can't let them hurt you" I said with a few tears dripping down my cheek. I haven't cried this much since I was a little girl. I wiped my tears and face Electra and Vlad who were both glaring at me. I gripped the thermos tighter as I began to feel around for a button that would turn it on, my thumb brushed up against what I assumed was the button. I smirked at my discovery.

Vlad seemed to catch on to my discovery since he swooped forwards and grabbed it from my hand. I snarled in anger. He untwisted the cap and just as he raised it towards Electra she kicked it out of his hands. It began to fall to the ground, Electra swooped down and caught it. She twisted off the cap and pointed it at Vlad, Vlad was to far to kick it out of her hand like she did to him. He flew towards her probably trying to get it out of her hands. She pressed the button and released the swirling vortex that sucked up Vlad.

"Oh butter biscuits" Vlad yelled right before he disappeared into the thermos.

She smiled in triumph as she twisted the cap back on. She turned to me and Danny as she shook the thermos she threw the thermos, it it the ground hard and rolled under the R.V.

"What is so special about you"She yelled pointing at Danny "Why does my crazy father only care about you" I stared at her dumbfounded but Danny seemed to know what what she was talking about. Her hands lit up purple. "Im going to destroy you" She screamed She definitely looked nuts now.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a remote, she pressed the green button. The bars on Danny's cadge dropped down. He stepped out looking uncertain. Then he pushed be behind him and stepped back standing very close to me with his back completely pressed into my chest. He was tense and he was positioned for a quick attack.

Electra smiled crazily.

**OHH ,cliff hanger! What is Electra going to do? Review.**


	13. Trouble

**This is the last chapter, Im kinda sad to end it. I have really enjoyed writing it and Ive loved all your feedback. You guys are amazing. Since this is the last chapter I made it extra long. Enjoy and please review.**

I stood there frozen behind Danny, I was like a deer caught in headlights.

I was just glad that Danny was finally free of that strange cadge, only now Electra wants to destroy him. I pressed myself against his back, if that was even possible. I didn't want to lose him again, I couldn't. I looked up at Electra who's hand were glowing purple, her eyes were a deep blood red color and her lips were twisted into a evil smirk.

"Isn't that sweet,you're protecting your little girlfriend" Electra cooed. I stiffened at her words and so did Danny.

"Your just as crazy as Vlad, aren't you" Danny said cryptically "Maybe even crazier" That seemed to really piss her off.

"I am nothing like him" She screamed swooping forwards towards me and Danny, she was shot down by a green ray. I sighed relieved when I saw Tucker running over towards me and Danny holding the bazooka.

"Where's Danny" he yelled

Danny stiffened. Electra looked confused before it was replaced with a cocky grin.

"you don't know do you" she said in a taunting tone as she glanced in my direction even though she was probably looking at Danny.

"What don't I know" Tucker growled

"You don't know that-" Danny flew forwards and kicked Electra in the stomach causing her to fly back into the wall of a nearby building leaving a gaping hole in it. Electra looked slightly dazed as she got up slowly. "Did I hit a soft spot, Phantom" Electra smirked.

Danny flew forwards and kicked Electra in the stomach causing her to fly back into the wall of a nearby building leaving a gaping hole in it. Electra looked slightly dazed as she got up slowly. "Did I hit a soft spot, Phantom" Electra smirked as she flew forwards and knocked Danny to the ground by kicking him. He crashed into the ground with a grunt, when he got up I flinched as I noticed the concrete had caved in from his fall.

Not wasting any time, electra shot several pink and purple ecto blasts towards Danny who surrounded himself in a complete half circle of ecto energy around him.

That caused Electra to frown in frustration "how do you keep your shields stable"

Danny just stared at her not letting up his ecto barrier.

She then flew down towards Danny and began shooting off more ecto rays a d beams at the shield from every direction. After that didn't work she began kicking it, Danny stared at her slightly amused by her tactics.

After several more kicks from Electra, Danny dropped his shield and flew up into the sky. Electra immediately followed him shooting several red and pink blasts after him. Danny dodged everyone of them before he turned around in mid air and shot a green ecto ray at her knocking her to the ground. He followed her to the ground before stoping a couple feet above ground while Electra slammed into the concrete with a horrible crashing sound.

She got up shakily and faced Danny who was floating abover her with his arms crossed, he had an eyebrow raised waiting for her next attack.

Electra let out an intimidating growl. She abruptly flew forwards and slammed her fists into Danny sending him hurdling up towards a billboard, he slammed into it as he grunted loudly in pain.

I couldnt just stand there, I had to do something. I ran over to Tucker and grabbed his wrist, I dragged him behind the Fenton's RV. I took the bazooka out of his hands and aimed it at Electra who just threw Danny into a wall. I pulled the trigger and the green ecto blast knocked into her and stoped her from shooting Danny with another ghost ray that was already forming in her hand.

She angrily looked in my direction, I flew towards me with her eyes a fury red. I screamed knwoing what was coming, only it didn't. I opened my eyes and saw Danny throw Electra to the ground.

Electra weakly got up, when she stood u she was slouched over and she was panting deeply. "wheres my ghost army when I need you" She screamed out.

Danny stiffened as ghosts from all directions started swarming around us. I frantically looked into every direction, there were ghosts everywhere. We were surrounded with no way out. I glanced at Danny who let his hit the ground. Was he giving up I wondered. No, Danny would never give up...right?

I ran up next to him and practically tackled him. "What are you doing " I asked frantically shaking him by his shoulders.

"Theres too many" He said quietly "Electra I could handle, but not every ghost in the ghost zone all at once" He shook his head in defeat.

I put my hands on his arms and inched closer, I gently put my lips over his. He lifted his hand and stroked my cheek. I pulled back "You can do anything, please don't give up" I begged

Danny opened his mouth to speak when he was interrupted by a voice behind us. "Sam..." It was Tucker, I froze. Tucker thinks I'm dating Danny...Fenton and now he sees me kissing Phantom...when Danny is supposed to be trapped somewhere by Electra.

Me and Danny slowly turned towards Tucker who looked dumbstruck. I pulled away from Danny and pushed a strand of hair behind my ear while staring at the ground.

A sudden burst of laughter started behind me and I abruptly turned around to face the source. It was Electra.

"Im going to give you one last chance, surrender now and my ghost army will leave you alone" She paused "And if you choose to fight, we will destroy you"

I looked at Danny pleading him not to give up. A part of me wanted to believe that he was invincible and nothing could hurt him, deep down I knew we had already lost and fighting would be useless.

I turned towards Danny, I opened my mouth to tell Danny to give up, but he was staring at Electra so intently. I reached how to grab his hand but he jolted away from me. In the blink of an eye he was a couple of feat above my head. Oh no...he's gonna fight.

I looked around at the ghosts closing in on us, they all glared at Danny, some looked at him with pure hate while others just looked at him curiously.

I watched Danny intently. It was amazing to watch him in his ghost form. When he was in his ghost form his entire personality seemed to change, he would be confident and carefree. When he flys late at night during his patrols over the city he always looks calm and at peace with his eyes closed and lips twisted into a slight side smile. I've noticed since he always seems to fly by my house once in a while late at night, he probably doesn't even know I've seen him. But right now he was in the air with his arms crossed over his chest, his lips were in the shape of a cocky snarl as he faced his ghostly opponent with his green eyes glowing brightly in anticipation for a fight. His stance was lethal and threatening. I wouldn't want to mess with him when he looked the way he does now. He looked absolutely intimidating and dangerous.

I stared at Danny, and I could see the fear in his eyes. I'm sure non of the other ghosts even noticed the fear in his eyes since its buried underneath the confidence and intimidation. I could see right through the front he puts up, that's how we'll I know him...that's how much I love him.

I gasped suddenly, I loved him. Ive known that for a few days now but I never got the chance to say it to Danny. I've only ever said it out loud once and that was in front of Tucker. That just wasn't enough, I needed Danny to hear it...I needed to know of he felt the same way and I had to watch his reaction.

I looked up at him again, what if I never got the chance to tell him. He floated above me looking tall and strong, I felt my heart beat quicken as his white hair rippled through the light breeze. He was about to face a battle that he was surly going to loose.

What if something happens to him, the question flooded my mind. I couldn't live if something happened to him.

I never imagined myself as one of those pathetic girls who fall in love too fast and worship the ground the person they believe is the one walks on. I guess Danny had that affect on me, and I can't say I'm not happy about the way he makes me feel.

A shrill voice jolted me from my thoughts "Why are you guys just floating there...fight the little halfa already."

I stiffened as the ghosts charged at Danny, several ecto rays were blasted at Danny. He dodged as many as he could but every once and a while one would hit him and knock him down a few feet.

Danny flew around the swarm of ghosts, after a couple of minutes I figured out his fighting techniques. He would single out ghosts and try to take them down quickly to avoid other ghosts interfering until he moved into another one. He sucked several ghosts into the thermos, he was doing pretty well except for the fact that he looked horribly beaten and weary. His suit was ripped in several places.

I ran to the RV and swung the door open, I grabbed my spider backpack and wrapped the Spector deflector back onto my waist and snapped the wrist ray on my wrist. I also grabbed the Fenton Foamer and threw the Bazooka at Tucker. I shot the Foamer in random directions hitting clusters of ghosts. I have to admit, it was a pretty cool blaster...it did the job.

Tucker followed my lead and shot the Bazooka in all directions, the bazooka didn't do as much damage as the Foamer. I reached into my backpack and pulled out the Fenton thermos and I sucked a few ghosts into it. Tucker looked over at me, he was probably wondering why I took all the best weapons. I reached into my backpack and grabbed the Jack-O-nine tails and threw it over to Tucker. He eagerly gripped it and started to search for the button to turn it on.

When he found it he pushed it. He managed to trap 3 ghosts into it. I was slightly creeped out by the design of the weapon, was Jacks face really necessary.

I pointed the thermos at the trapped ghosts with empty green eyes and sucked them inside. The emptiness in their eyes made me sad, they were the complete opposite of Danny's.

Just than something crashed down a few feet in front of me, I hesitantly looked up. It was Danny, his eyes were shit tight with his hair messily going in every direction, he was clutching his stomach with both of his hands as he lied there flat on his back.

I ran over to him and collapsed to my knees next to him. I gripped his hand and pushed them away from his stomach. I gasped, there was blood with green ectoplasm splattered in it...or mixed in it all smeared onto his exposed skin and parts of his suit. In the middle of his stomach there was a cut, based on the amount of blood oozing out it had to be pretty deep.

"Sam...I'm fine" Danny said weakly "I can barely feel it"

I was appalled by his obvious lie. Did he even know how bad it was...how it looked? There was no way he didn't feel it. I didn't know what to say to him, I was speechless. This is exactly what I was scared of, I was scared of him getting hurt like he has but mostly of loosing him completely.

I knew what I had to say, just three little words. I opened my mouth to finally say them to him, but I was thrown to the side. I looked back at Danny and the ghost towering over him. The ghost was really scary looking, he was pale with cruelness in his green eyes.

The ghost reached down towards Dannys bleeding body, I screamed as I grabbed the wrist ray and shot the horrid ghost with it. I shot him repeatedly with it, even after he was in the ground. I stopped when I heard my name being called softly. I turned towards him.

"Find Tucker and get out of here" Danny said wincing as he brushed his hand over his bloodied wound.

"I'm not leaving you like this" I shouted

"Please" he begged between jagged breaths " I'm fine, it's already starting to heal"

I looked down at his stomach, it was true. It was healing, the wound seemed to have mostly closed up. It still looked really bad, but at least the bleeding stopped.

"Look out" Danny yelled as he jumped forwards and tackled me to the ground, see rolled over a few times before we stopped with me on top straddling him. I didn't put any pressure on his wound though, I didn't want to hurt him. I glanced at the spot I was previously standing on, it was singed. At that moment I realized the ghosts were getting dangerously close. Danny noticed this and got up off the ground, his body was shaking and he was struggling to stand up.

A couple of ghosts lunged forward and Danny pushes me behind him when giant nets wrapped around the ghosts that were about to attack us. I looked, it was Skulker.

"We meet again ghost child" he said in a deep voice

Danny stared at the ghosts tangled in the net "Your helping me" Danny said quietly

"Im only doing this because I'm happy in the ghost zone" Danny's mouth hit the floor "And your bounty will go up if you defeat that crazy ghost" Skulker paused "Another reason I'm helping is I don't want her having power over me"

Skulker floated up and started to shoot off many of the deadly guns on his suit at the swarm of ghosts around us.

then I noticed a few ghosts ahead of me get shot down by ecto blasts, when I looked up I saw three unfamiliar ghosts floating above me. A girl ghost with short green hair was floating extremely close to the creepily pale ghost next to her. They were both wearing leather jackets, the girls was red while the guys was black. The girl also wore a really tiny red leather skirt that matched her jacket perfectly. On the other side of the couple, or at least I assumed they were a couple, a girl with blue hair tugged into a high pony tail stood there holding a electric guitar. She looked at the couple with complete disgust.

"What are you looking at" the blue haired girl snarled at me "we are saving your world, but for our own reasons"

The three ghosts flew away from and began to fight.

After what seemed like forever Skulkers suit was nearly destroyed and the blue haired girls electric guitar was broken in half on the ground. I watched the ghost couple fly off into the distance, they must have realized they were fighting a loosing battle. Danny was the only one left and he looked exhausted.

He began weakly backing away from the ghosts who were closing in on him, I backed up too only a few steps behind him. Then I felt the Spector deflector ripped off from around my waist and I was in the arms of the pale ghost blades dyed earlier.

Danny's expression darkened as he stared at me with his mouth in a straight line and his eyes slitted in complete rage.

His stance turned from defensive to aufensive as he yelled "Give her back" he yelled. After he yelled that a horrible sound filled the air. I scrunched my eyes and covered my ears with my hand. It sounded like a hundred haunted souls moaning all at one, it was a sad sound that was loud enough to make you go deaf. I opened my eyes the slightest bit and I saw Danny with his hands clenched into fists at his sides and his hair flying around from the force of the noise...coming out of his mouth. My eyes widened as I realized the cries of those poor souls was coming from Danny.

I suddenly felt myself dropping, the ghost had let me go. I was falling and falling fast. I screamed the whole way down. I hit the ground, only it wasn't really the ground. I opened my eyes and realized I was laying in a bush. I quickly got up and a sharp pain spread through my body. I looked down at my now torn clothes. Then suddenly I looked up and saw Danny who was standing all alone, he was shaking and his eyes were barely open, his hand was clutching the side of his head.

Then the two rings if light surrounded him transforming him into his human half as he collapsed to the floor. I heard many surprised gasps as I looked around I saw more people than ghosts. Only a few ghosts were lying on the ground while a majority of the others were flying away towards the Fenton house.

Electra was screaming at the ghosts "Come back" she cried out as she drifted to the ground and landing on her knees with her face buried into her hands.

I ran over to Danny but before I reached him I froze and looked at all the people and then back to Danny in his human form. Had they seen him transform I wondered in sheer panic. Judging by the people's stunned expressions they had. I then continued running to Danny and sat down on the ground next to him. I ran my hands through his matted hair. I lightly shook his shoulders. His eyes slowly opened.

"Sam...what happened" he murmured when all of a sudden his eyes shot wide open and he abruptly say up. He looked down at his hands and then down to the rest of his body. "When did I transform" he screeched

"Just now" I said trying to grab his hand

He looked at all the people staring at him, his face twisted into realization "They know" he murmured.

I only nodded

From the corner of my eye I could see Tucker standing there staring at us. "Danny..." He said quietly as if he didn't believe what he had just seen.

"Yea Tuck'Danny said hesitantly meeting his eye.

"Its really is you,isn't it" Tucker said breathlessly "Why didn't you tell me"

Danny shook his head desperately "I wanted to, its just...hard"

After a moment Tucker nodded accepting this "You were going to tell me eventually, right"

Danny nodded his head furiously "Of course"

"Sam knew, right" Tucker paused "She knew for a while didn't she"

Danny nodded

"So your really Danny Phantom" Tucker said in amazement

I smiled, It felt good to see Tucker standing here with us, what makes it better is now he knows. I don't have to keep secrets anymore.

"Are you alright, man" Tucker said helping Danny off the ground

"Im fine" Danny said

"Um...did your parents know" Tucker asked sounding nervous all of a sudden

"No why" Danny said suddenly sounding just as panicked as Tucker

"You parents are over there, and I think they saw"

Danny looked horror stricken as he spun around towards his parents who were walking towards him with blank expressions on their faces.

"Danny" his mother called out as she began to hysterically cry, she grabbed Danny and pulled him into a hug.

"Mom, please don't hate me" Danny said gripping his moms shoulders tight. I felt sorry for him, he looked torn apart but at the same time relieved.

"I could never hate you, sweety" She cooed before she got serious "How long have you been like that" She asked in a stern tone

"Ever since you built the portal" Danny stuttered out

His mother looked dumbstruck, and so did his father

"I went inside it after you guys gave up trying to fix it" He paused "But I accidentally turned it on while I was still inside"

"Our invention did this to you" His father whispered

Danny nodded slowly

"Jack, all this time" She yelled grabbing him by his shoulders frantically "We've been hunting our own son"

"No, mom it's okay" Danny said grabbing his mother and wrapping his arms around her "Its okay, you didn't know. I'm fine"

"Are you all right, you must be exhausted" His mother cried out frantically "We gotta get you home and into bed"

Danny then grabbed my hand, look I'm completely fine" Danny said "Ill be home later, okay" Just then the two rings appeared around him and turned him into his alter ego, he picked me up bridal style and flew up in the air with me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked deep into his glowing eyes.

"How are you feeling" I asked

"Great" Danny replied

"Look, I have to tell you something" I paused, Danny looked at me encouragingly "I...I love you"

His eyes opened wide "Y-You do" He asked

I nodded

"I love you too" He crashed his lips into mine as he slowed his speed until we were just hovering in the wide open space of the sky.

**The End...sort of. I was wondering if anyone would be interested into a sequel. It would be about Danny's life after everyone discovered his secret. Tell me what you think.**


	14. Sequel

This is no false alarm I really do have a chapter fore you too read...I have decides to write a sequel and I added this chapter her to let you guys know that I made one. If you followed me as an author than I think you would het a notification if I made a new story...but i still wanted to send a shout out to those who haven't. I have a lot of really good ideas and I can't wait to write them.

Thank you sammansionreplica, princessbinas, and Katester514. You guys always leave reviews that catch my attention and make me laugh. You guys really help me continue writing. I look forward to reading all your future reviews.

Just so you know I called the sequel troublesome.

Thank you


End file.
